


Loss

by burusu



Category: Rockman Megamix | Mega Man Megamix, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, idk what spawned this but here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burusu/pseuds/burusu
Summary: Blues's worst nightmare.
Relationships: Blues | Proto Man/Shadow Man
Kudos: 13





	Loss

It should have been a normal day. 

It was sunny. Fall was in full swing, the leaves of the trees brilliant shades of red and gold. Blues was even having a pleasant conversation with Shadow, who had successfully located him to 'check up on him.' Really, though, it had become a habit for the ninja to seek out his company in between wars.

He didn't mind it. It was nice, really. Despite his cold exterior, Shadow was a surprisingly caring individual, and Blues found it to be a breath of fresh air from his solitary lifestyle. 

On one processor he focused on the Wilybot, and on another he was communicating over link with Rock. All was well...

Until Rock suddenly went dark. Not just stopped sharing, but stopped receiving. His signal was completely gone, and no matter how many times Blues tried to ping him, it wouldn't go through. He couldn't establish any sort of link.

He stopped mid-sentence, his expression changing minutely as a sense of dread began to take hold. Rock hadn't said anything about going down for maintenance.

Shadow stared at him, his single optic reflecting concern.

"Is something the matter?" He asked immediately—he knew what that change in the elder's song meant. Something had happened.

Without a word, Blues teleported to Rock's last known location, not caring that it was Light's residence. Not caring that he'd likely run into his creator. No, right now all that mattered was his dear unit's safety.

What he was greeted with made him feel sick. 

Light's house had been ravaged. Furniture torn to shreds, metal tables bent beyond use, and the residents...

Doctor Light lie facedown on the sofa, covered in his own blood. Roll was in pieces, almost unrecognizable, with her headcasing crushed. 

And Rock... dear Rock was faceup on the floor in front of the smashed in window, helmet knocked askew and processors ripped from his metal skull. Clutched in his fist was a tuft of blonde hair, covered in coolant.

If Blues could throw up, he would have. His body shook, his wide eyes glued to the mangled remains of his siblings. His _family_. After a moment, his legs gave out, and he fell to his knees.

He couldn't breathe. His core lurched dangerously, but he couldn't even bring himself to care about the pain. No, the crushing agony of the scene before him outweighed his own barely functioning body. After a long moment, his processors slowly registered everything he was witnessing, what it _meant_ , and he curled in on himself and screamed.

It was a gut-wrenching, grief-stricken scream, yet he barely registered it. Didn't even know he was screaming until his voice box shorted, causing the sound to become distorted. His shades had been knocked off at some point, so when he buried his face in his hands, he could feel the tears flowing from his unprotected eyes, staining his white gloves.

He hadn't even tried to block off his emotions from Shadow, whom he was still linked to wirelessly. Of course, that led to the ninja immediately teleporting to him as soon as there was even a slight tremor in his song. Shadow was in shock at the sight, however, just barely remembering to keep his right eye closed.

There were so many emotions flowing between the two through their still-active link, that it was a miracle neither of them short circuited. Shadow was startled from his shock by Blues abruptly slamming his fist onto the concrete floor, the pavement cracking under the pressure. He pounded and pounded, frustration and rage seeping out from between his sobs. 

Eventually Shadow snapped out of his shell-shock and attempted to get the Elder to stop before he damaged his hand, but was promptly punched in the face at full force. He recoiled, dazed from such a powerful blow, but quickly recovered and was able to restrain Blues. 

"Stop it, god dammit! You're going to hurt yourself!" He pleaded as Blues kept struggling. Eventually, the DLN went limp, no longer thrashing about. Instead, the only sounds he emitted were quiet, broken sobs. This was Shadow's cue to gently turn Blues to face him, meeting his eyes. He'd never seen him so distressed, and that shattered expression absolutely broke his heart. 

Without saying a word, he pulled the Eldest into a tight hug, and let Blues cry into his chest.


End file.
